Kimi ga Iru
by Fujoshi Laivine
Summary: Series of oneshots. Slight KuroFai. Rated T for now, for minor language and fluffyness. Also, slight Kuro OOC-ness. May elude to spoilers up to chapter 200.
1. Blaze

Okay, so, I plan for this to just be a series of oneshots for Kurogane and Fai. Some will be romantic, and some will not be so romantic. I do not own any Tsubasa Chronicle characters, no matter how hard I wish for it.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Came a voice from behind me. I turned to see the speaker - though I had already identified the voice - and flashed one of my trademark smiles.

"Admiring the view." I looked back down the canyon, hoping to emphasize my point by making him look.

He stepped behind me and looked over my shoulder to look down. "Not a whole lot to look at. Are you sure you weren't thinking about jumping?" He took hold of my hands, probably to keep me standing there.

I shook my head. "Of course not, Kuro-silly," I turned my head so he could see my smile. "I couldn't jump the whole way. I'd have to fall for most of it"

His voice came from very close to my ear when he spoke, and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "I can see through you and your facade. You smile when you're in pain because you don't want us to realize. You've been trying this whole time not to let anyone get attached to you while using the most likeable personality you could muster. Not very smart. I saw through it quite a while ago."

A shiver ran through my spine - whether it was from his words or breath, I didn't know. I kept my eyes forward, not wating him to see any admitence in them.

"The only reason I haven't said anything yet is because you're still managing to fool the kids. I can see how hard you're trying to hide it from them, and so I'm not going to ruin that. Not for your sake, but for theirs" He stopped for a second and let out a sigh, releasing a puff of hot breath on my neck again.

"You can't give in like this when you've tried so hard. The kids rely on you now. What would the princess do without another joyful face to keep her smiling? What would the kid do without that joyful face encouraging his princess? What would the pork bun do without its partner in crime?" Another sigh against my neck, causing me too feel slightly colder when its warmth dissapated.

"What would Kuro-rin do without me?" I asked quietly.

He hesitated. "I'd get bored and probably out of shape," He quickly spun me around before I had time to contemplate and threw me over his shoulder. "If the kids ask why you were gone so long, you tripped and hurt your ankle." He said gruffly as he walked away from the cliff.

I smiled just a teeny bit. "Aww, is Kuro-puu looking for an excuse to carry little ol' me?" I teased light-heartedly.

Surprisingly, all I recieved in response was a grunt. I smiled to myself, knowing full well he couldn't see it, but wishing he could. I was smiling for him.


	2. Kazemachi Jet

For Puchiko, for being my first reviewer. I had nothing better to do anyways, since I'm currently jobless. XD I think this one's cute.

* * *

"Where's the mage?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. An old man had let use use the apartment he was trying to lease out while we looked for the princess' feather, since he was already well off.

The kids were sitting at the table, finishing their breakfast. "He said he had to go out to get some things," Sakura piped up. "He just left twenty minutes ago, after making breakfast for us."

My eyes widened. "He went out?" I asked. Sakura nodded her head timidly, watching my worriedly. .

"Is something wrong, Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked.

I shook my head. "No, I just need to talk to him. I'm going after him, don't you two go anywhere." I said before practically running out the door. _That idiot! I _told _ him it's dangerous to go wandering off on your own in this world! _I sped up to a run, hoping to catch up to him before he got attacked. _I _told_ him this world is dangerous!_

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I turned a corner and saw him walking toward me. "Oi! Mage!"

He smiled at me. "Ah! Kuro-daddy's come to check up on me!" He said, sounding happy. I would have hit him if the smell of blood hadn't hit me full force suddenly. It was so strong that my breath hitched for a second.

The idiot's face changed to curious worry, his eyes looking much more innocent than I knew they were. "Kuro-"

"You're injured," I glared as I cut him off.

Surprise turned into that stupid grin in a matter of half a second. "How can Kuro-sama tell? I tripped just a few minutes ago." He opened his eyes, never losing his grin, and looked into mine. Then he added, ""But don't worry! The groceries are okay!" He held the two heavy looking bags up at shoulder length. I noticed his left arm quake a little.

Without thinking, I reached forward and took hold of his left wrist. He gasped and dropped the bag that was in his hand. "K-Kuro-hyuu..." He had one eye closed in obvious pain, and I gripped his wrist a bit tighter.

I leaned closer to him. "Why don't you tell me what _actually_ happened, Mage?"

He stared up at me, his mask dropped and forgotten, and instead, his face showed shock. Remembering his mask again after a few seconds, he grinned. "I told you, I tripped."

"Then who tripped you?" I asked quickly. "You were attacked, am I right?"

"Kuro-sama sure is scary when he interrogates me!" Fai teased, then bent to pick up the dropped bag. I kicked the back of his left leg, and he fell instantly with a gasp.

"That...wasn't very nice, Kuro-rin. Kicking Mommy like that" Fai said as he struggled to get back up. Obviously, that was his hurt leg, and he had landed on his hurt arm.

"Hold onto the bags." I sighed, then picked him up and threw him over my shoulder.

"Ah! Kuro-puu! You should stop doing that! You'll give Mommy a heart attack!"

I ground my teeth. "Then stop going out on your own"

"But I had to!" The blonde whined from my shoulder. "I couldn't ask the others to go. If I brought Mokona or Sakura, I'd definitely be targeted and mugged. And if I brought Syaoran, then Sakura and Mokona would go missing again." He sighed. "And _you_ wheren't there for me to drag along" He poked my back and let his body hang limply.

I shrugged my shoulder to adjust him so it was more comfortable for me, but then made a note to be more careful when Fai grunted.

"Besides," the mage continued. "I can handle myself."

"I know you _can_! I'm just concerned you _won't_."

Fai stayed silent after this until we were almost back at the apartment. "I won't run away like that anymore." He whispered so queitly, I almost didn't hear it.

I smirked. "You'd better be telling the truth."

"Let me walk." He kicked his feet a little, seeming restless.

I let him down. He tested his hurt ankle lightly, then put his fulll weight on it...and fell. I reached my hand to him to help him up, and he put the two bags in my hand. "You..." I growled.

He just smiled at me and got up himself...and fell again. I sighed and picked him up again, this time bridal style. I didn't want to, but I could tell it hurt him the way I had him before. I figured that was why he wanted down.

"K-Kuro-pin! What are you-"

"Shut it." I growled at him. "I'm carrying you so you don't get hurt any more."

He smiled at me, then wrapped his arms lightly around my neck. "Hey, Kuro-darling, we're just like newlyweds!"

My face turned red at that comment, but I did my best to stay stoic and silent.

"Ne, ne, when's the honeymoon, Kuro-rin?" The blonde nuzzled his face against my neck like a cat.

I almost dropped him right there on his ass, my face burning. All I could hear was him giggling childishly, not seeming to realize what he had just done to me. I sighed. At least, I hoped he didn't realize what he had just done to me.


End file.
